Bingo
Bingo is a community-wide recurring event that runs on Saturday and Sunday every four hours. By playing Bingo, you can win various currencies as well as Bingo Points. Each round of Bingo requires the use of a Bingo Ticket, which you earn automatically once every five days up to five tickets.There is a very rare chance to find a Bingo Ticket on the cards.You must register before the start of a round to participate; registration opens one hour before each round. You start with one Bingo card unlocked and can permanently unlock up to four cards at Bingo levels 5, 15, and 30. Gameplay Once the round starts, the Bingo window will open automatically. A new letter/number combination will be called every several seconds. If the call appears on any of your cards, that square will get a yellow highlight and you can then click it to mark the square. The round ends when at least one player has marked an entire card. You must mark called squares before the round ends or you will not receive the points and currencies from them. The Power Dab unlocks after 10 Bingo plays. Clicking the button will mark all highlighted squares on your cards. In the Customize window, you can change the appearance of your Bingo cards, free space, and marked squares. Customization.png Rewards When you mark a square that has a currency icon in it, you will earn some amount of that currency. Each Bingo card will have at least one resource square on it, and this number increases by one up to seven squares at the following Bingo levels: 3, 8, 14, 25, 40, and 60. You also earn Bingo Points for every dabbed square, 5 points each. You earn a larger number of points for completing up to two lines on each card (five squares either horizontally, vertically, or diagonally): 100 for 1 line, 250 for 2 lines and 2500 for a card completion. Each level up rewards points to spend based on the formula of 50 x level. Level The formula for Bingo level is 30*FLOOR((Level^2)/62.5 + Level*1.5) + 70 *If level is 19, add 30 to the result of formula. *If level is 40, subtract 30 from the result. *After level 49 onwards multiple result by 2. Shop In the Bingo Shop you can use Bingo Points to buy three different sizes of packs that will reward you with random currencies. The packs are Small for 250 points, Medium for 1000 points, and Large for 5000 points. A small pack is worth 1/5 of a medium and a medium is worth 1/6 of a large, all rounded, so a Large pack is the best value. The potential rewards for a large pack are: *720 Diamonds *480 SO *360 Expedition points *300 AP *180 I-matter *180 Ultinum *120 Wood NRG *120 Mine NRG *x Pet Food (every 10 rounds of Pet Arena you've cleared without using AP * 6) e.g. 54 = 50*6 = 300 *60 Fsh Nets *X Valor = number of Pet arena rounds cleared w/out using AP * 2/3) *20 Dynamite Category:Activities